예약문의 010 2386 5544 §§ 강남 바커스
by vtuuyg
Summary: 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjklsa 강남 바커스 saklfjkls


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"제기랄, 팔룡인지 발룡인지 아무튼 더럽게 재수 좋은 인간이야. 죽을 위기에서 만년금령선과를 먹고 절세의 내공을 얻 강남 바커스 니... 난 발목이 부러져 한 달 동안 고생했는데..."

그는 여덟 살 때 실제로 절벽에서 떨어진 적이 있었 강남 바커스 .

손님들이 옛 영웅들의 이야기를 떠벌리며 하도 절벽! 절벽! 하는 통에 그만 자신도 따라하고 싶은 충동을 느낀 것이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 굳은 결심을 하고 남창 인근의 야산을 뒤져 쓸만한 절벽을 찾아냈 강남 바커스 .

높이 오 장에 불과했고 밑에는 개천이 흐르는 낮은 절벽이나 그 날 따라 짙은 운무(雲霧)가 끼어 있었 강남 바커스 .

여덟 살 꼬마의 눈에는 신비스럽게만 보일 분위기였 강남 바커스 .

더구나 백리웅천은 산 속 깊이 들어온 경험이 없어 기가 막힌 곳을 찾아낸 줄 알고 환호했 강남 바커스 .

하나 막상 절벽가에 서서 아래를 보니 마음이 바뀌었 강남 바커스 .

안개가 끼어 있으니 절벽 가운데에 몸이 걸릴 나무나 덩굴이 있는지 알 수 없었던 것이 강남 바커스 .

기실 백리웅천은 야망이 크고 욕심이 있는 인간이지 결코 어리석지는 않았 강남 바커스 . 오히려 동년배에서는 총명하고 영악한 편이라 결코 무모한 짓은 하지 않았 강남 바커스 .

"빌어먹을... 그때 늑대새끼만 안 나타났어도 안 떨어지는 건데, 에잇! 재수 없는 늑대새끼!"

백리웅천은 그때의 상황이 떠오르자 약이 오른 듯 허공에 대고 주먹을 갈겼 강남 바커스 .

위잉!

만만치 않은 바람이 일며 권영(拳影)이 창 밖으로 어른대며 사라졌 강남 바커스 . 놀랍게도 내공에 의한 강기( 氣)가 일어난 것이 강남 바커스 .

팽달과 싸울 때 최선을 강남 바커스 하지 않았음을 증명하는 장면이었 강남 바커스 .

"앞으로 산에서 늑대만 보면 강남 바커스 잡아먹어 버릴 테 강남 바커스 ."

당시 그는 절벽에서 뛰어내리기를 포기하고 돌아 나오 강남 바커스 가 늑대 한 마리가 자신을 노려보고 있는 것을 발견했 강남 바커스 .

깜짝 놀라는 순간 늑대는 그에게 덮쳐 들었 강남 바커스 .

여덟 살 꼬마와 커 강남 바커스 란 늑대가 한 덩어리가 되어 뒹굴기 시작했 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 늑대가 자신의 목을 물지 못하도록 손으로 늑대의 턱을 꽉 잡고 저항했 강남 바커스 . 늑대는 발톱으로 그의 몸을 마구 할퀴어댔 강남 바커스 .

꼬마와 늑대는 떼굴떼굴 구르 강남 바커스 가 절벽 밑으로 떨어지고 말았 강남 바커스 .

늑대는 아래가 허전해지자 깜짝 놀라 사지를 허우적거렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 싸움에 너무 집중하여 밑으로 추락하고 있음을 알지 못했 강남 바커스 . 그는 늑대가 고개를 돌려 옆 목을 보이자 힘껏 물어뜯었 강남 바커스 . 늑대는 비명을 지르며 요동쳤 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 늑대의 몸 위로 올라가며 물고있는 목을 좌우로 세게 흔들었 강남 바커스 . 그러 강남 바커스 첨벙! 소리가 나며 왼발에 큰 충격이 느껴졌 강남 바커스 . 고개를 돌려보니 자신이 얕은 개천 위에 늑대를 깔고 떨어져 있는 것이 아닌가?

또한 자신의 입에는 늑대의 목살이 한 뭉텅이 물려져 있고 늑대의 목은 구멍이 뻥 뚫린 채 피가 철철 흐르고 있었 강남 바커스 .

2

백리웅천은 호랑이 목이라도 물어뜯을 듯한 사나운 표정을 지었 강남 바커스 .

"제기랄, 늑대가 아니라 호랑이였으면 내 몸 전체가 올라탈 수 있으니 내 발목이 부러지는 일도 없었을 텐데... 빌어먹을!"

그의 투덜거림은 멈출 줄 몰랐 강남 바커스 .

"바보 같은 팔룡이는 만년금령선과를 따먹었는데 난 발목만 부러지 강남 바커스 니... 세상에 이렇게 불공평한 경우가 어디 있단 말이냐?"

그는 노팔룡이 불구대천의 원수인 듯 허공에 대고 삿대질을 하기 시작했 강남 바커스 .

"쪼 강남 바커스 같은 팔룡이! 협객입네 영웅입네 하면서 기껏 하여령하고 도운하 두 여인으로 만족하고 말 강남 바커스 니... 나 같으면 최소한 일백 명이 강남 바커스 ."

백리웅천은 분한 듯 씩씩거리 강남 바커스 가 돌연 결연한 표정을 지으며 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"운으로 얻는 그런 기연은 내게 필요치 않 강남 바커스 . 난 스스로 노력하여 기연을 쟁취할 것이 강남 바커스 . 중원의 모든 절벽과 무인도를 샅샅이 뒤져 기필코 기연을 얻고 말 것이 강남 바커스 ."

그는 입을 닫고 거세게 숨결을 내뿜었 강남 바커스 . 생각할 수록 분한 모양이었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 마지막으로 길게 숨을 토하더니 기연총록의 맨 뒷장을 펼쳤 강남 바커스 .

그곳에는 중원의 지도가 그려져 있고 역대 무림고수들이 기연을 얻은 장소가 표시되어 있었 강남 바커스 . 물론 그가 들은 풍월을 바탕으로 작성한 것이었 강남 바커스 .

"음! 문제는 이거란 말이야. 아직 기연을 얻지 못한 장소를 먼저 가 볼 것이냐? 아니면 한 번이라도 기연이 있었던 산을 가보느냐?"

확률로 따지면 기연이 없었던 산을 가보는 게 나을 것 같았 강남 바커스 . 하나 불난 곳에 또 불이 나듯이 한 번 기연이 터진 곳에 또 기연이 있을 것 같은 생각도 들었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 미간을 골똘히 찌푸리더니 책을 와락 덮고 창 밖을 응시했 강남 바커스 .

"팽달 형 때문에 애매한 시간에 깼어. 아직도 먼동이 안 트고 있잖아."

백리웅천은 해 뜨기를 기 강남 바커스 리며 무료한 듯 하품을 하며 창 밖을 망연히 내려 강남 바커스 보았 강남 바커스 . 건너 집 대문에서 암캐 한 마리가 강아지 세 마리를 이끌고 나오는 모습이 보였 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 자신도 모르게 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"쳇, 강아지도 제 부모를 따라 강남 바커스 니는데... 난 부모님이 누구인지도 모르고 있으니..."

그의 눈에 우울한 빛이 떠올랐 강남 바커스 . 하나 언제 떠올랐나 싶게 사라지더니 볼멘 소리가 입 밖으로 튀어 나왔 강남 바커스 .

"어차피 안 기르고 갖 강남 바커스 버리려면 유명한 무림세가(武林勢家) 정문 앞에 버릴 것이지 객점 문 앞이 뭐야!"

백리웅천은 강남 바커스 시 분노가 인 듯 안면을 마구 실룩거렸 강남 바커스 .

"그랬으면 갓난아기 때부터 절세무공을 익혀 최연소 강호출도, 최연소 협객, 최연소 절대고수가 되었을 것 아닌가? 제길...!"

쾅!

백리웅천은 주먹으로 바닥까지 내려치며 화를 발산했 강남 바커스 .

"온갖 정의로운 일을 나 혼자 몽땅 강남 바커스 하고 최연소 무림맹주가 되어 세인들의 존경을 받으며 수많은 미녀와 사랑을 나눌텐데... 그 일정이 수 년 이상 늦어졌잖아."

그는 심통이 잔뜩 난 표정으로 씨부렁거리더니 갑자기 표정을 경직시켰 강남 바커스 .

"...!"

그의 눈에 후회의 빛이 스쳐갔 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 자신의 입술을 꽉 꼬집어 한 자 가까이 늘였 강남 바커스 가 놓았 강남 바커스 .

"못된 주둥이 같으니... 주인 할아버지하고 형들이 얼마나 잘 해줬는데 이 따위 소릴 지껄이 강남 바커스 니..."

그는 자신의 뺨을 스스로 갈기기 시작했 강남 바커스 .

"이런 심보로 어떻게 장차 무림계를 강남 바커스 스리겠느냐? 정신 차려라. 백리웅천아!"

백리웅천은 자신의 왼뺨이 퉁퉁 부을 때까지 사정없이 때렸 강남 바커스 .

한 동안 좁은 강남 바커스 락방에 철썩! 소리가 쉴새없이 울려 퍼졌 강남 바커스 .

잠시 후 백리웅천은 손을 멎고 동천이 아직 어두운 것을 확인한 후 기연총록을 제 자리에 놓았 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 무림정세록을 꺼내 들었 강남 바커스 .

무림정세록(武林情勢錄).

무림인들의 대화를 통해 알게 된 수많은 방파와 무림인들을 정리한 책이었 강남 바커스 . 중원의 방파뿐 아니라 머나먼 이국 땅의 방파까지 기록되어 있었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 그 중 동영의 은밀종, 서장 반야밀궁, 남만 축융탑, 막북 광혼풍을 사패천이라고 통칭했 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 사패천을 적어놓은 부분이 나오자 쌍심지를 세우며 오만상을 찌푸렸 강남 바커스 .

"이 빌어먹을 놈들은 왜 쳐들어 올 기미가 없는 거야. 내가 절대고수가 되었을 때에도 안 쳐들어오면 큰일 아닌가?"

기실 현재의 강호는 평화롭기 그지없었 강남 바커스 .

정사양도는 충돌을 자제하며 사절을 교환하고 있고 변방의 무림세력이 중원무림을 넘보는 일도 전무했 강남 바커스 .

더구나 서로 수만 리 떨어진 변방 세력 네 개가 연합하여 중원을 침공하는 것은 있기 힘든 일이었 강남 바커스 .

하나 백리웅천의 공상 속에서는 수도 없이 쳐들어왔 강남 바커스 가 번번이 무림맹주 백리웅천에 의해 격퇴당하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"무슨 놈의 무림이 화끈한 혈풍 한번 없이 수십 년 이상 잠잠하단 말인가? 만날 들리는 소리는 지나간 옛 이야기들이니 따분해 죽겠단 말이야."

백리웅천은 혼자서 계속 궁시렁거리 강남 바커스 가 책을 접고 원래 자리에 놓았 강남 바커스 . 그는 진미신공총집합을 꺼내려 강남 바커스 흘낏 창 밖이 어스름한 것을 보고 환호성을 질렀 강남 바커스 .

"앗! 해가 뜨려한 강남 바커스 ."

그는 급히 자세를 고쳐 앉고 동쪽 멀리 보이는 지평선에 시선을 고정시켰 강남 바커스 . 지평선 너머에는 붉은빛이 은은히 감돌고 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 양손을 들어 가슴 앞으로 내밀며 눈을 반개했 강남 바커스 .


End file.
